Family Reunion
by Justicerocks
Summary: My slightly A\U version's of 5.07 "Life Each Other" and 5.08 "100"
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** I was very disappointed by last weeks episode 5.07 "Lift Each Other" so this is my A\U version of it. It's A\U only because I loved Antonio and Laura together and I'm still in denial that they ever got divorced, so in my version Laura and Antonio are still married and as well as her being at the reunion Eva and Diego are as well. This might turn into a 2-shot if I get inspired my tonight's 100th episode.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Chicago Fire's 5.07 "Lift Each Other" and spoilers for 5.08 "One-Hundred"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Reunion**

"Alright," Gabby walked out of her and Matt's bedroom, it had taken her all day to get ready but she was now happy with how she looked. "Please don't try to burn the apartment down by making dinner. We usually don't let Louie eat out but one night won't hurt him," She reached into her purse and got out some money, putting in on the table she smiled as she saw Louie playing with his toy fire truck while talking to himself and making noises.

"Relax Gabby," If Kelly didn't know hid friend any better he'd be offended that she thought he knew so little. Louie meant the world to both her and Matt though and he knew that. "I know when his bedtime is and I can order a pizza," He stood up and handed her back the money, "You don't need to pay for it."

"Alright, just make sure he eats," Gabby leaned down on her knees, "Louie come give me a kiss."

Louie looked up from playing and pouted, he began to tear up, "Gabby go?" He asked as if he was afraid of the answer. He knew something was going on when his 'Uncle Kelly' had come but he didn't think anyone was leaving.

"Yeah Gabby and Matt have to go to Gabby's parents anniversary party. It's an adult party though so you can't go. You're going to have lots of fun with Uncle Kelly though. You can play games and he's going to get a pizza for dinner."

"No!" Louie yelled running over to her, he buried his face into her bare legs and gripped her hard, "No go!" He begged.

Gabby lifted him up into her arms, she felt awful leaving him, especially since it seemed she and Matt were away from him so often, with work and her shifts at Molly's and his political duties.

"You love Uncle Kelly little man," Matt walked out of the bedroom carrying the present for Gabby's parents, he placed it on the table and looked at his foster son, "You know he's Daddy's Best Friend. He's really cool, just don't let him tell you Squad is better then Truck alright."

"Tuck bedder," Louie responded, he looked at Kelly. He did like him, he loved how Kelly let him have things Gabby and Matt wouldn't, plus he might get to stay up past his bedtime too.

"Matt's taught you well," Kelly laughed. He walked up to Louie and wondered what he could say to make him feel better. This wasn't unusual for Louie as he was attached to Gabby and was always upset to leave her, although he was getting better at it. "How about we put on a movie and then order the pizza? What do you think anchovies and extra onions?"

"No!" Louie laughed, "Cheese and pepperoni." He requested, "I help."

"Well alright then, how about we go and order at the store maybe we can meet a cute girl," Kelly offered out his arms, "You want to be my wingman. You know since Matt can't anymore."

"Oh no," Gabby shook her head, "No using our son as a way to pick up girls." She was half laughing half serous. Although she knew it was something that would cross Kelly's mind.

"Your son?" Kelly asked looking at his friends; he'd never heard either of them say that before.

Gabby looked at Matt, wanting for his permission before continuing, after he nodded she said, "We're thinking of adopting Louie."

"That's great!" Kelly smiled. The little boy made them both so happy and he really helped them unite as a couple. When they'd lost their baby Kelly didn't know what would happen to them, so he was so glad that they were finally going to be so happy, after everything that had happened they deserved that.

"Thanks, don't tell anyone though. We won't officially know anything until next week or so. We're not sure how it's going to work since I'm the one that fostered him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kelly assured them.

"I hope so," Gabby nodded. She wanted to adopt Louie more then anything. "Now we really have to go," She kissed Louie on the cheek, "You be a good boy. Matt and Gabby will see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, bye," Louie waved his hand; he then put his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss.

Looking at the boy Gabby's heart almost melted, she loved him more then she ever thought possible.

"Bye buddy," Matt kissed the boy's cheek, "Goodnight, you let Uncle Kelly tuck you in. Remember to use the potty all right. You're a big boy, you don't need a diaper anymore."

"No diaper," Louie shook his head. He desperately wanted to be a big boy.

"That's right little man," Matt nodded; he gave him one last kiss before heading off with Gabby.

* * *

"Matt, Gabby!" Antonio waved to his sister and her boyfriend, he was standing in the ballroom, his arm around his wife and his ten year old son and sixteen year old daughter standing with them,

"Hey guys!" Gabby walked up to them, she hugged Antonio and Laura and then the kids, "Diego you get taller every time I see you!" She looked at her nephew in amazement, he was growing up the foot, "You're going to be as tall as your father soon."

"I'm almost taller then Eva," Diego told his aunt proudly.

"So, I don't care," Eva scoffed, "Well you're worrying about who you're taller then I'm trying to make sure I get into a good college."

Diego turned to his older sister and made a face at her.

"Knock it off," Laura warned, "You promised you'd behave yourselves. Go and talk to some of the other kids here. You know Alice's kids."

Eva and Diego took the hint and walked away to let the adults have some time to themselves.

"Gabriela, Matt," Camellia walked up to her daughter and hugged her and kissed her cheek, "It's so good to see you. Tell me all about Louie?"

"Louie's doing great Mom," Gabby smiled at the mention of the little boy, "He's staying with Matt's best friend tonight."

"Good, good," Camellia smiled, "He'll have to come over for a weekend before we go back to the Dominican for the winter. Tell me what he wants for Christmas. He must like fire fighters; does he need one of those ride-on toys? Diego used to love those things. There so perfect because we can leave it at our house."

"He loves the show Paw Patrols," Matt told her. He wanted to tell her not to get him anything for Christmas but he knew that would be pointless, plus it might offend her. Family was everything to the Dawson's and once you were in they made sure you were taken care of.

"Paw Patrols," Camellia repeated as if she was trying to remember it, "We need to go shopping Gabby. I know that Diego wants a new soccer ball and some running shoes, he's growing so much he needs clothes as well. And Eva she wants a new phone and-"

"No!" Antonio shook his head, "Ma, let Laura and I get her that. Just get her something else… as long as it's not a car it'll be fine."

"Oh," Camilla laughed at how her son still wasn't used to his daughter driving, "You're just like your father was with Gabriela."

"Where is Pop anyway?" Gabby wondered.

"Oh he's here somewhere," Camilla looked around for her husband, "You know your father honey, he's to polite not to stop and talk to everyone."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded.

"Now Matt," Camilla looked at her would be son in law. She'd liked him since her daughter started talking about him seven years ago when she started working at fire house fifty-one. Despite everything that had happened with him and Gabby she never blamed him. She knee more then anyone that Gabby could be incredibly stubborn and set in her ways. She personally did not want her to become a fire fighter, especially working under Matt, she knew from the start it would cause problems between them.

"We must catch up, you can tell me all about your political career."

"Of course," He smiled, he was so happy that Gabby's parents liked him; at times he was sure her father still didn't trust him but honestly that was understandable, he wanted to prove to him and to Antonio that this time he and Gabby would get married.

"Now we'll talk after dinner," She hugged them all one last time before heading off to find her husband and starting off the party.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** I had inspiration to write this but I didn't know how to put it into words. I'm not sure how good this chapter is but I wanted to get something down. This chapter takes place after 5.08 "100"

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** 5.08 "100"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I don't like it," Gabby sighed taking a sip of her tea, "Matt's every bit of a parent as I am. The state should recognise both of us as his parents, not just me. He says it's all right but I know it's killing him inside. His friend who's a judge said we can challenge it but it probably won't turn out the way we want it to."

"I'm sorry Gabby," Laura sympathized wit her sister in-law, "I know how much you both love Louie, we all do."

"Yeah, he's great. Thanks again for offering to take him. His nanny is busy and usually I'd ask Cindy Hermann but-

"Mom!" Diego ran into the kitchen, he was holding up a now broken toy car, "Louie threw this against the wall!" The eleven year old exclaimed, "You don't throw cars!"

"You know that because you're older Diego, when you were Louie's age you did worse things to toys, trust me," Laura explained to her son, "If he's getting to restless put Netflicks on. He loves Paw Patrols."

"Yeah but its such a baby show," Diego groaned as he walked out of the room.

"I imagine this was how Antonio was with me at first," Gabby knew that it took her older brother a few months to warm up to her after she was born, "Hopefully Diego will get used to having Louie around, Louie loves him."

"Oh he's just being eleven. You remember Eva at eleven. He'll be fine. It gives him some responsibility. I have a feeling he's just doing some acting, there are times when he'll play with Louie quite happily."

"Good. I'm so glad they're getting along. I was so worried Eva and Diego might be a little jealous, they've been the only grandchildren for so long."

"Well it was bond to happen eventually," Laura shrugged, "Like I said they'll get over it. Now I hate to ask but is there any chance marriage could solve the adopting problem."

"It could. But I'm not sure we're ready for that yet. It's frowned upon to be married and in the same house and relationship wise we're still figuring things out again. Plus," She sighed, "We're still grieving over the miscarriage."

Laura understood, the entire family ahd been devastated when they'd gotten the news. Laura herself had spent many nights on the phone with Gabby reassuring her as she cried or just talking. In the first few weeks it was every night, then it was only a few times now Gabby seemed to be moving on and Laura hoped that she and Matt ahd talked about it more.

"I get it Gabby," She reached out and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Look Louie," Eva pointed to the fire trucks and ambulance coming down the road, "That must be Mommy and Daddy." She told her 'cousin' she set him on the ground but kept hold of his hand in case he ran off.

"Louie that's Matt and look that's Mommy," Diego knelt down to his cousin's side.

"Come on," Louie tugged on Eva's hand but Eva didn't move.

"Wait sweetie," Eva responded gently.

"Eva, Diego." Gabby approached her niece and nephew, "What are you guys doing here? Where's your mother?"

"Mom's talking to Mrs. Hermann," Eva explained. "Go see Mommy," She let go of Louie's hand but the boy ran past Gabby and straight to Matt who was walking towards them.

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled excitedly.

Matt stopped walking abruptly, he looked down at the boy still looking up at him, "Did you-"

"Daddy!" Louie raised his arms up.

Still in a state of bliss Matt picked up the boy and kissed him on the head, "That's right buddy. He carried Louie over to where Gabby was still standing with Eva and Diego, "Did you hear what he just called me?"

"We did," Gabby confirmed and kissed him on the lips, "Mommy and Daddy. I like it."

"Me too." Matt smiled widely he looked to see everyone going into the bar and then at Eva and Diego, "If your Mom says it's alright and you both behave you can come in. But I don't need to remind you that you're not to drink any alcohol or touch it."

Eva had already had beer and shots before but she wasn't about o tell any adult that, she knew her parents would highly disapprove, "Thanks Matt. Let's go ask Mom Diego." She led her younger brother away.

"Hey," Laura turned to face her husband, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"I took the night off. Being in charge of the State's Attorney's Investigative office doe have its perks." He informed her.

"I knew I liked you taking this new job," She kissed him on the lips.

Antonio turned to see Eva and Diego sitting with the Hermann kids at the table. They were playing the game Diego loved called 'heads up' on his IPod. He smiled and waved at them before looking around to see Matt and Gabby with Louie. He was so glad that they'd finally figured things out and they were amazing parents to Louie, he couldn't have been more proud of his baby sister.

"I'm just going to say hi to Gabby and Matt," Antonio excused himself, he walked over to where they were sitting, "Hey."

"Tonio!" Louie pointed up at him a huge grin on his face, "Hi."

"Hey buddy," Antonio took his 'nephew' into his arms and kissed him, he loved being an uncle almost as much as he loved being a father. He would never admit that he went a little overboard in buying Louie almost every police officer toy, book or shirt he could find, Laura had to remind him that Louie didn't need anything else on more then one occasion. He explained to her that he had to compete with all of the fire fighter things he knew Louie had. He wanted the boy to know there were other cool jobs. At least he hadn't gotten him into boxing yet, although Diego had apparently, teaching him how to spar. Matt and Gabby were not appreciative of that, as at three years old he didn't understand the difference between boxing and hitting to hurt someone.

"Laa," Louie looked at Antonio, "Laa" was what he called Laura.

"You can see Laura later. You stay with Mommy and Matt right now." Gabby could see that Hermann was about to give a speech. "Come here," She reached out her arms to take him.

"Oday Mommy," Louie went back to her.

Antonio waved and walked back to where Laura was standing. He took a drink of his beer Laura had gotten him and listned to the speech, towards the end of the speech he saw Gabby and Mat take Louie and leave.

"Babe," Antonio nudged to Laura as they both watched the go, "Why are the sneaking out like that," He wondered aloud.

"I think I have an idea," Laura had seen the looks Matt and Gabby and given each other during Hermann's speech and she hand a hunch they went to getting married, probably by Matt's friend. "Don't freak out but they might have gone to get married.

"Married?" Antonio exclaimed loudly causing multiple people to look at them.

"Way to go Antonio, they probably didn't want a lot of people to know."

"Well they need witnesses," He stood up on a chair, "Can I have your attention please. My sister, Gabby and her boyfriend Matt just snuck off to get married, now I know they'd want there fifty-one family there so what do you say we go and surprise them?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** If you liked it please review :)


End file.
